


This Time of the Year

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: A gift to my friend for Christmas. I hope you'll like it ❤️❤️
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



Ah, Forcemas. Everyone's favourite traditional, intergalactic celebration. It is celebrated for over 6000 years. It is about the birth of the Force and its connection with the Midi-Chlorians. The people of the Galaxy have associated it with love and spending time with family and friends.

That period after the fall of the Galactic Empire and the rise of the New Republic, Leia celebrates it more carefree and cheerfully. She's always in charge of preparing the perfect Forcemas Eve dinner.

And she won't be satisfied with any imperfections. Better Han, Luke and Ben stay away from her kitchen for a few hours.

That's why Luke, his husband Lando, Han and Ben stayed in the living room until she has the roasted meat roll ready for the table.

She has invited the whole family and some friends. Han, Luke, Lando, Rey, Rose, Finn, Poe, her father of course and others. They are indeed a big number of guests.

"I wonder what she has made this year. She always keeps it a secret." Luke said and rested his head on Lando's shoulder.

"Yeah... I can't wait, that's for sure! I haven't ate a thing since yesterday because it's Forcemas, man! And my wifes food tastes better when we celebrate!" Han said and poured some liquor in his glass.

"So you drink because you don't want to eat yet?... Dude..." Lando rolled his eyes.

While the older men were discussing, Ben was playing some stupid games on his datapad."

"Close that shoot, Ben! What have I told you when you are around your family!?"

"Daaaaaad!" He said in a very bored tone.

"Eh, kids. We were like that, weren't we?!" Lando awkwardly said.

"I know right? I still have my X-Wing and TIE models from my younger years!" Luke said with excitement.

"Other eras back then! Now it is modern to play with datapads! Like, we had too, but we preferred doing other things!" Han stated.

Then, the door bell rang. Luke went to open. "Oh, father, great to see you! Merry Forcemas!"

"Merry Forcemas to you too, son!" Vader said and came in.

"Grandpa!! What did you bring me?!"

"Ben! Be more polite!" Han shouted from his seat on the sofa.

"Well, like father...."

"Please, _dad_!" Han said annoyed.

"Whatch your tone, scoundrel!" Vader teased him and sat on the armchair.

"Aaaah, my waist... Age, you see. How are you, Lando?"

"Fine, Mr. Vader. Merry Forcemas."

"You too, son!"

Lando smiled, while Han had a sour grimace on his face. He hated the fact that his father-in-law had preferences. Especially because his favourite is Lando.  
\---  
Rey and Rose had a mission: they had to go and bring special guests.

Since it was Forcemas Eve, people put their differences aside and show love to the neighbor...

"Are we obligated to do this?" Rey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Rey, it's only for a dinner! After all, Mr. Vader himself requested their presence."

"Sigh, fine!... Here's that house?"

"Yeah, it has an address on it."

"Typical Coruscant! Every house looks the same!" She said and anyway knocked the door.

No answer at first.

"You see? No one here! Let's go!" Buy before Rey could turn and leave, an old man wearing a giant furry, extravagant coat, probably made of Wampa fur and two slippers with fake Loth-cat heads on each, opened the door. He had a confused look on his eyes.

"Who are you?... Oooh, you are the Jedi! Loooong have I waited. Ahaha-"

"Not today, Mr. Palpatine. It's Forcemas Eve and Mr. Vader invites you to our dinner on the forest moon of Endor." Rey announced.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not coming! I hate Forcemas and Love, Friendship and all these consumer 'values' they try to force on us!" He angrily claimed and crossed his arms.

But Rey raised an eyebrow and with suspicion she tried to look inside the house, to find out where these shiny, colourful lights came from.

Palpatine nervously tried to hide the door woth his body. But something betrayed him in there:

"My Lord! The tree is almost finished! Would you like to put the star on it? I know it's your favourite!" A cheerful, baritone voice was heard from inside.

Rose recognised it. She had heard it multiple times when the Empire was on it's best days. "Grand Vizier?!"

"Oh, damn it Mas!- Eh, I mean, I'm sorry, my beautiful, diabolical blueberry, but-"

Palpatine angrily stopped and gritted teeth when he heard Rey's wheeze when she heard the Grand Vizier's nicknames.

"Eh, are you two coming or not?" Rose awkwardly asked.

"Sigh, of course we will! I'm not disappointing my little Dark Lord! See you on Endor moon!"  
\---  
"Poe?... I'm starting to freeze out here! Why do you always have to do the Forcemas shopping the last moment?!" Finn asked annoyed.

"Because the rest of the year I try to decide the presents, Finn!" Poe angrily said as he was filling a shopping cart with a load of things.

"Yeah, sorry..."

Poe turned to him and gave him a hug to warm him up and kissed him. "No, I'm sorry... I was a bit harsh on you... But you know, I'm alaways freaking out these days!"

"Yeah, I know that!... Ok, let's continue our shopping now, because General Organa won't be happy if we are late at her dinner!"

"Yeah, and Coruscant is enough parsecs away from Endor... We gotta hurry!"  
\---  
"Oh, no..."

"What is wrong, Han?" Luke asked worried when he saw his friend sweating like a pig.

"I FORGOT THE FORCEMAS CAKE, LEIA WILL BE LIKE SO MAD!!!" He started to panic.

"Goodness, that's not good..." Lando added.

"I always knew you were not taking your responsibilities seriously..." Vader casually told him and crossed his legs.

"Not time for this now, Dad! We gotta bring a cake for Leia! Lando, come on, we're going to get it!" Luke stood up from the sofa.

"What?! Why us?! Because Han has the memory of a Bantha?!" Lando protested.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like him in front of dad!"

Suddenly his mood changed hearing Luke's words. "Yeah, let's go, Luke!"

"That's how I like my sons-in-law."  
\---  
"Now tell me, Luke, where are we going to find a Forcemas cake in friggin Endor moon?!" Lando looked at him annoyed and placed his fists on his hips.

Luke only smiled like an idiot and shrugged.

"Oh, great...."

"Oh, come on, take it as an opportunity to get some time alone this day... Searching for a cake that doesn't exist...."

Lando laughed and grabbed his waist. "You're right!"

And they kissed in the snowy forest. Luke put his hands under Lando's hat and grabbed his curly black hair, while his man tightly embraced his waist and warmed him up.

Minutes passed like this, until they stopped when they realised that time had fled and restarted their 'cake research'.

"Oh, look, this tree covered in snow! It's our tree!" Lando looked at him with a sly smile.

"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me..." Luke's face was as red as Santa's costume.

"Heh..."

It was the tree they first made out under it after the liberating Battle of Endor.

And then, they noticed that it was decorated. "Weird... Who maybe have done that?..."

Suddenly, an Ewok appeared behind it, holding a handmade decoration.

Luke and Lando looked at each other with satisfied grins.  
\---  
Rey and Rose were sitting in a café in Coruscant to rest a little before they had to endure the chaos in Leia's dinner table.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked and sipped some hot chocolate.

"Sending wishes to my sister." Rose replied with a smile.

"Oh, give her my wishes too!"

"I will!... So, how are you feeling about this year's dinner?"

"Well... Dads will be acting like grandmas towards me, aunt Leia will be smashing uncle Han's feet when he says stupid things as always, my annoying cousin will be lost in his world, hopefully, Poe will have brought a ton of presents as every year, Palpatine and Amedda will be the typical elderly couple we have for the first time with us, grandpa Vader will be killing uncle Han with his father-in-law quotes... It'll be great."

Rose smiled and shook her head.  
\---  
"Han, fix your shirt!" Leia shouted as she was wearing her special occasion earings.

"I will, my love! I will!"

"Listen here. I want this year to be perfect, can you please help with that?!"

"It's the thing you say every time..."

"Because you never listen!"

"Of course I do listen!"

"Tell me the rules concerning the Forcemas table?"

"Don't say stupid things to dad, don't get drunk, don't spoil Ben, don't eat everything again and don't fight with Lando."

"At least follow them this year!"

"Alright, alright..."  
\---  
Rey and Rose arrived and helped Leia make the table. The house smelled amazing, but there was a thing missing...

"HAN!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE WE LEFT CHANDRILA?!" Leia yelled with rage.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I forgot it! I have only one brain in my head!"

"It seems you have none..." Vader added from his comfy seat.

"Don't worry, y'all! Lando Calrissian and Luke Skywalker to the rescue!"

They were hopefully on time, with an Ewok-made cake out of winter fruits.

"You really found one, huh?..."

"Yep." Luke said with a proud smile. "Well... It costed some social work..."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"We had to help them decorate their tree. But it was fun!"

"Thank the Force, Luke, Lando!" Leia sighed relieved. "Learn something, you idiot!" She said and hit Han's head with a wooden spoon.

Then, the guests started arriving.

"Oh, welcome! Merry Forcemas to all of you! Oh, Poe, you needn't to bring all of these! Ahaha, thank you, come in! Hey, Old man Palpatine! I feel like no day passed!"

"Is that a compliment, Princess?"

"Well... Take it as one... Oh, Amilyn! Admiral Ackbar! I'm so glad to see you! Come in!"

"We are too, Leia! Smells great in here!"

"Thank you! Come in, guys, come in!"

As Leia was welcomung the guests like to perfect hostess should do, Han was watching her with pride.

"My wife would make a perfect receptionist, wouldn't she?"

"While you would make a perfect nothing..."

"Ah, come on, Mr. Vader! I'm not as bas as you think!"

"Yes, you aren't."

"Really?!"

"Of course. You are way worse..."  
\---  
At the table, everyone had fun, ate Leia's delicious food and wished to each other.

"Wow, this is fantastic! What herbs do you use in this meat roll?" Holdo asked.

"Well, I have a herb mix from Naboo and one from Yavin 4."

When she said that, a rivalry started between Poe and Sheev.

"Well, I can taste Yavin 4 indeed in this plate, that's why it is so amazing!" Poe said in purpose.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Poe, don't do that now..." Finn worried grabbed his arm.

"I think the exquisite taste of Naboo is in there. And the Princess honoured her mother's homeworld nicely!" Sheev continued.

"Better stay out of this, My Lord..." Mas whispered to him.

But they ignored them and continued with the angry staring.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Forcemas! Presents for everyone!" Lando in a Santa suit. He had Poe's mountain of presents in a giant Santa bag.

"Hey, this is my job!" Poe said.

"Well, I'm slightly more fabulous to do that, kid!" Lando grinned.

"Who wants Ewok cake!!" Luke appeared very excited with the fruit cake.

Everyone looked at him weirded out and slightly sad.

"... Oh, no, no, for kriff's sake, don't tell me you thought it contains actual Ewoks in it!"

And everyone sighed in relief.  
\---  
They opened their presents, drank some liquor and ate the cake all together. Overall it was a happy atmosphere and Leia was far more than satisfied that everything went excellent.

When everyone left, she went and kissed Han. "Thank you for listening to me this year, love."

"Eeh, I told you, I'm not dumb..." Han smiled like a goof.

"I know that!"

Then, Han grabbed her and she squeaked. "Hey! Haha, let's go to the bedroom.

"Let's go, babeeey!"

"You know I'm here too, right?" Vader's voice was heard from the background.

"Me too, I'm playing Sabacc with grandpa!" Ben added.

"Eeeeh?! How the kriff you play in the dark?!"

"We use the Force, son."

"He... Called me 'son'!!" Han happily said. "You heard him, Leia?!"

"Yeah, I did! Bravo, Han!"

"Yea, don't get so used to it!"  
\---  
Mas raised Sheev to help him put the star on the tree's peak.

"Finally! It is perfect!"

"Merry Forcemas, My Lord!" Mas said and hugged him.

"Merry Forcemas and a happy new year finally, Mas..."  
\---  
Back to Endor, Rey and Rose went to sleep in the Falcon to make the difference and stay alone for some time.

"Phew... It was good wasn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, aunt cooks beautifully and we had good company... But this is my favourite moment of the day, Rose..." Rey admitted and hugged her girlfriend. She rested her head on her chest and sighed. Rose kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Well...... I made mine. You?"

"Me too..."

"I wished to spend the best day of my life with you..."

"But, you know, we don't have to say our wiahed aloud." Rose confused said.

"Only when they are fulfilled. And I guarantee you that this wish is fulfilled every day of my life..."

"Aw, Rey, this was the cutest thing I've ever heard... I love you so much!"

"Me too, Rose... I love you..."

Then, a meteorite shower appeared. It could be seen from every planet and everyone could make wishes.

With that, the beautiful night closed and midnight came in Endor.


End file.
